


back to you

by ciscoscaitlin



Series: Killervibe Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/pseuds/ciscoscaitlin
Summary: Caitlin did not expect the first time she would see Cisco three years after their breakup, to be in a new city, on a last minute grocery run and while wearing one of his old shirts.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Killervibe Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885585
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Killervibedaily Events





	back to you

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer and better but I ran out of time and I’m lazy and tired.

Caitlin dug her fingers into her purse for her new apartment key, the fabric of her shopping bag was tight around her wrist as she maneuvered her body to avoid stumbling into the crowd of people rushing past her in the street. 

She hissed under her breath when she felt her pinky scrape the sharp edge of the metal. Her shoulder collided with something firm and forced her off balance, her feet stumbling backwards. 

Dropping her purse to her hip, she looked up at the man she had collided with, spluttering out her apology. 

“ _ Caitlin? _ ”

Her eyebrows furrowed, scrunching her nose as she observed the mans unfamiliar features. His hair was hidden by the hat on his head, large sunglasses on his face and the distinctive goatee on his chin made him unrecognisable to her. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“Oh right.”

He lifted the sunglasses from his face and pulled out a small metal stick of some sort, hovering it beneath his chin. There’s a small flash and suddenly the goatee disappeared as if it was never there. 

She blinked, taking a step back. “Cisco?”

“Yeah, sorry about that. It keeps the paps off my back.”

“Uh huh,” she nodded her head, feeling a little dumbfounded. 

Cisco grinned widely, his sparkling white teeth shining through. “Long time no see! How have you been?”

She wraps her arms around herself, “I’ve been good, and you?”

“Great, I’ve been really, really great.”

Of course Caitlin knew exactly how he’d been, with his face being splashed over every newspaper headline and magazine cover. She couldn’t turn on the news without him being mentioned at least once. 

Founding Ramon Industries had made him the richest man in America. 

He was also her ex boyfriend of three years, and the only man she’d let her heart truly fall in love with. 

Not to say she had spent the last four or five years pining, she’d moved on…  _ eventually _ , and she’d dated,  _ a lot _ . 

But her heart never opened itself up to anyone else like it had with Cisco. 

So when she had saw the announcement two years ago, that he was engaged to another woman. It had felt like a punch to the gut and a stab to her heart. Flashback to three years earlier when she had packed up her things from their tiny shared apartment, ready to be shipped off to another state. 

How they both had tears streaming down their faces as they shared one last kiss, before she left her old life to start a new one for the sake of her career. 

Cisco understood why she had to take this opportunity, but it didn’t mean he wanted her to leave. She remembered the first six months apart being torture, how he would constantly ring her up, slurring his words as he told her how much he missed her and how miserable his life was without her. 

The phone calls stopped abruptly after six months, and they never spoke on the phone again. 

However, she couldn’t resist but check up on him now and again. Contacting their mutual friends to find out how he was and what he was up too. 

So she’d been more than ecstatic when she’d heard the launch of Ramon Industries, taking over the former Star Labs that had gone under following the impending death of Harrison Wells. 

No one had deserved it more than him. 

She remembered the urge she had to phone him up and congratulate him, but she figured it too risky. The probability of hearing his voice again, on the other end of the line, would just make her heart lurch for him and she would be back to where she started three years ago.

So instead she opted for sending a letter through the mail, more personal than an email, her heart bursting in her chest when she’d received one back. 

It was a month later when she’d heard the news that his engagement had been broken off. 

Something bumped her side a little too harshly, immediately distracting her from her thoughts. Cisco’s face tensed up at the passerby responsible, already half a block away when she turned her head. She felt his hand tug on her shoulder, pulling her to the side. 

_ God _ , he really hadn’t changed at all. 

“So what brings you to Central City?”

“I… live here now,” she confessed, fiddling with the straps of her shopping back. 

He raised an eyebrow. “oh?”

She’d really been kidding herself when she hoped that she could avoid this interaction at least for a month. So she could have prepared herself properly, and not be caught off guard during a last minute run to an express store, barely one week into her move. Looking like she’d just forced herself out of bed in the late afternoon, shoving her hair in a messy low bun, and throwing on the only clothes that she could find that didn’t smell funny or have some sort of weird stain on them. And maybe she wasn’t wearing a bra because hers had somehow gotten lost with all the moving boxes stacked in her new bedroom. 

Caitlin knew the probability of bumping into him, she was prepared for that. She’d had it all planned out. She would be wearing one of her nicest suits, her hair tied back in a fancy updo and a strong aura of confidence around her. 

But life wasn’t that kind to her. 

“I moved here a week ago, I got offered a job at Mercury Labs.”

Cisco’s smile widened, squeezing her shoulder. “Wow, Caitlin that’s amazing. I mean, congrats. I do business with Mercury Labs all the time, it’s a great facility to work with. You deserve it.”

“Thank you.” The corner of her lips quirked up, and she found herself looking down, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Even after five years, he still managed to have the same effect on her. “Look I… I’m sorry I never called but… Ramon Industries is amazing, what you’ve done with it is amazing. I’m really proud of you, Cisco.”

Something flickered in his eyes, and she’s almost wondering if she’s imagining it when his smile fell and his face turned serious. His eyes stared at her intensely, like he used to do all those years ago. “Thank you, that means everything coming from you.”

Caitlin narrowed her eyes, not sure of what to make of  _ that _ . But she found herself being lured into his warm gaze, unable to tear hers away until she realised he was leaning forward. She quickly stumbled back on her heel, tearing his hand off her shoulder. 

“I really should go before my milk goes off, and I still have a ton of unpacking to do before I start work next Monday. It was really great seeing you again, Cisco.” 

She barely waited for a response as she hurried past him, nearly tripping over her own feet when his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him. 

“I’m really glad you’re here Caitlin, I missed you a lot. Just don’t be a stranger, okay?”

She swallowed, nodding her head in response. 

“Oh and also, nice shirt.” He winked at her, letting go of her wrist to pull up his cap before stalking off down the street. 

She frowned, hugging her arms tight around herself as she rushed back to her new apartment. 

It isn’t until later that night when she looked at herself in the mirror did she realise she was wearing his shirt. 

**…**

Somehow Caitlin managed to avoid encountering Cisco again for a total of three weeks. Of course, it did help that she’d stayed holed up in her new apartment for that period of time, and only left for work or last minute grocery trips that she had put off until her fridge was bare of food, and she’d eaten enough pasta to be sick of it for the rest of the year. 

In her mind the whole thing seemed rather juvenile, like she was back in middle school, hiding behind her locker as her crush walked past. Her face pressed close enough against metal so she could taste the blue paint as she peered from behind her locker. Her eyes dreamy and a quiet swoon escaping from between her lips as he’d effortlessly flicked his luscious locks in her direction. 

Of course, that had never happened to Caitlin. But she had witnessed it happening to other gifs. 

She didn’t know why she was so hell bent on avoiding him. Maybe it was from the embarrassment and utter horror that he’d discovered she’d snuck away some of his favourite shirts at her departure and still kept them three years later. 

Or maybe it was because seeing his face, feeling his presence, still made her heart skip several beats in her chest. 

Unfortunately, Caitlin’s three week apartment lockdown was cut short when one of her colleagues, Eliza, had managed to guilt trip her into going to that new fancy club she had been raving about since their first meeting. 

She didn’t understand why Eliza just couldn’t go with another one of their colleagues she’d known longer, or even by herself since she alluded the confidence. But, alas Caitlin didn’t want to be rude. And making an enemy with the most rambunctious person at the office would only cause more trouble than she needed. 

And, her mother had always told her she needed to be more cordial with her associates. 

So this led Caitlin to be standing alone at the bar, on her second drink of the night as she watched her colleague grind against a total stranger. 

She grimaced, avoiding the leering stares of another man that attempted to stray her on the dance floor. Feeling slightly exposed and underdressed in the skankiest dress she’d pulled from the back of her closet. 

Caitlin sighed and turned back to the bar, ordering another extremely alcoholic drink. She was going to need it if she was going to somehow endure the rest of night. 

“Gary, put whatever this beautiful lady is having on my tab.” 

Caitlin’s cheeks flared up as she recognised  _ that _ soft voice. That  _ charm _ . His gentle hand on her waist as he leaned up against the bar next to her. 

“Cisco,” she breathed out. 

He grinned at her. “I’ve been wondering when I’d finally get to see you again.” 

She blushed, glancing down at her newly filled glass. “I would have got in touch. But I’ve been-”  _ totally avoiding him _ “-really busy. With the move, the new apartment and the new job.” 

Cisco hummed, taking a sip of his own drink. “And how’s that going? The new job?”

“It’s…” she smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. “It’s amazing,” she said honestly.

Somehow, his smile grew even wider and his eyes went softer. He leaned forward to affectionately caress her bare arm. “You deserve it.”

“Thank you.”

“I have to say, I’m a little surprised to see you at a club. On a Friday. If I remember, that was never your forte.”

Caitlin grimaced. “I’m here with a friend, who insisted we come here.”

He nodded, eyeing her carefully. “So is that like a friend friend, or like a date… friend.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “A work friend. She is the one grinding up against that woman- wait no three women, over there.”

Cisco followed her finger, eyebrows lifted up. “Wow, that’s interesting. Well at least she looks like she’s having fun.” He turned back to her with a playful glint in his eye. “Which is more than I can say for you.”

Caitlin sighed. “Yeah. I think I might just call it a night. I doubt Eliza will miss me.”

His eyes widened. “I’ll miss you! I mean, I’m here to keep you company.”

“That’s sweet but I don’t want to drag you down-“

“No!” He stuttered. “I mean, you’re not dragging me down. My friends snuck away like twenty minutes ago, and I’m only sticking around cause I’ve invested in the place. We could grab a booth or go somewhere quieter. Catch up. Like old times?” 

Caitlin pursed her lips, weighing her options. “Okay, I’ll stay.” She pointed her index finger at him accusingly. “But no dancing.” 

He placed a hand over his heart. “Cross my heart.”

“You said that last time,” she scoffed, unconvinced. 

“I promise,” he said softly. “And just to clarify… you’re not seeing anyone, right now? Currently.”

Caitlin opened her mouth, tilting her head in surprise at his forward question. “Um, nope. I’m completely single, as of now.”

“That’s-“ he couldn’t hide his smile. “Me too. I’m one hundred percent single.”

**…**

Cisco laughed loudly, head thrown back against the seat, his hand pressing affectionately on her thigh. 

“Stop laughing!” Caitlin feigned a pout, attempting to hide her own smile as she playfully swatted at his arm. “It wasn’t that funny.”

He snorted, quieting down his chuckles. “C’mon, it was a little funny.”

“Maybe a little,” she agreed, the corner of her mouth twisted her upwards. “Can we please move on from my top ten most humiliating moments as a sophomore in college.”

“Sure,” he smirked. 

Caitlin took a sip from her drink, noticing as he nudged close enough to her so their thighs were brushing. She stared down at the hand on her thigh that was rubbing soft circles into her skin. She wondered if he realised he was even doing it, or even after three years apart it was still a reflex for him to be affectionate with her. 

She’d always remembered that when they were together Cisco had always made a point to have his hands on her. Whether he was holding her hand, caressing her cheek or just brushing his fingers against her shoulder. It was always affectionate and it was always him. Cisco Ramon had always been a hands on kind of person. 

She didn’t mind because his touch still made her skin tingle and triggered the soft butterflies in her stomach. 

“You know, I still think about our time together in college a lot.”

Caitlin smiled, gently placing her hand over his and squeezed it affectionately. “Me too, Cisco.”

“I really did try to forget, because y’know, it was a really painful breakup. But I just couldn’t seem to get you out of my head. Especially when you started sending the letters.”

He turned his palm over so he could tightly clasp her hand in his, their fingers intertwining. 

“Those letters meant everything to me, Caitlin. It was kind of a punch in the gut when you suddenly stopped sending them.” 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, looking down at her lap where their hands were.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he said softly. “Because you’re here now, and that’s all that matters.” He used his other hand to gently lift up her chin with her finger so their eyes would meet. Her mouth went dry when she recognised that sparkle in his eye, the one he always had right before he kissed- 

The sound of a glass smashing made her jump away, attempting to pull her hand from Cisco’s but his grip was too tight. 

Cisco sighed, his features tense from the intrusion. “Wanna go somewhere more quiet.”

“Okay,” she agreed before her brain could tell her otherwise. Caitlin grabbed her purse as she pulled her up and quickly guided her through the crowd to a back room. Opening it for her and closing it behind them. 

The lights flicked on and she heard the lock click behind her. 

“Are we allowed to be in here?” She asked, as she scanned the room. It was a small area with a wide space, a couch and a tv in the back with a mini bar. 

“Yup. This is my backstage kind of area when I need the quiet. It was part of the investment deal.” 

“It’s nice,” she said, her heart thudding in her chest as she felt his presence come up close behind her. “Do you bring a lot of people-“  _ women  _ “-in here?” 

He chuckled, his breath warm on the back of her neck. “Just the important ones.”

Gently, he turned her around to face him. Their faces barely an inch apart, their noses brushing against each other. 

“Cisco,” she breathed. Her eyes felt suddenly heavy.

“I  _ really _ missed you, Caitlin,” he whispered, gently brushing her hair from her face. She melted under his touch. 

“I  _ really _ missed you too, Cisco,” she confessed, her words barely audible. 

He sighed with relief.

And then suddenly he was kissing her and she was kissing him right back. His hands were all over her body, touching whatever skin he could find, and her hands were in his hair, on his face, on his shoulders. Anywhere she could touch that would help to implant the shape of his body permanently into her brain. 

In one swift motion he lifted her up, her thighs instinctively wrapping his waist as he backed her up against the nearest wall. 

“Just like old times, huh?” He grinned against her skin as he pressed kisses all over her neck and revealing chest. 

Caitlin giggled, running her fingers through his hair.

Cisco pulled away, staring at her with that mischievous glint that she instantly told her she was in trouble. “Before I forget... how many of my shirts did you steal?”

Caitlin blushed a bright red. She had completely forgotten about that. “Just kiss me,” she shushed him.   
  
He laughed, muffled against her mouth as she forcefully pressed their lips together in another kiss. 


End file.
